battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maxwell123
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:34, 19 December 2010 Images Hello Maxwell! I thank you for your image contributions, but I'm afraid that if they are not licensed properly, the will be deleted, as we, and Wikia in general, could get in legal trouble. If you do not know how to license them, I will be glad to do so, but I will need a source. If you got them from the Internet, give me a link, otherwise, please tell me where you got the images. If you do not cooperate they will be deleted. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good work Keep up the good work on those Heroes articles. When you're finished, I'll get some gunboxes and all those bits up on the sections. And by the way, have you got any images for the national army SMGs? They'd be useful for the gunboxes. - 20:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks for the work on the BFH Christmas Article...one question, where did you get the images? CruzDude {Talk} { } 03:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well done Well, the others seem to have beat me to it, but I just wish to commend you for your image uploads and marvelous work on Battlefield Heroes. I'll try to clean up some of the articles, but I need to know: where are you getting your images? Are you taking them yourself from the game, getting them from a site? Just tell me where, and I can get to licensing them properly. Keep up the good work. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : Same thought, great to know what resource you have CruzDude {Talk} { } 05:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Uploads Thanks for your uploads, they're really useful. Just two tips though: *You need to type , not just (EA) *You still need to provide a link for where you got them. If you could send me the links then I'll sort them However, I see you've had problems with this before. If you need help, feel free to ask, but maybe it's better to refrain from uploading until you have learnt how to do it properly - 15:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :You're still not managing it. If you can't do it properly then don't do it at all. If you need help then ask. In the meantime, unless these images have source links, they WILL be deleted and, given your history, you may be blocked - 15:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::He gets them for the BFH site itself. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You were given the 2 warnings above asking you to correct your uploads and not upload any more unless you were willing to bother licensing them, or ask for help at least. I wouldn't have minded doing it for you if you had replied to me, but as far as I can tell you ignored both messages, continuing to upload images without licensing them and not bothering to respond to me as I asked. I had already deleted the photos before SSD provided the source. Either way, they would still need a link to the precise URL, not just the site name, so until that happens, they'll remain deleted. Now that we've cleared up the image deletions, I've blocked you for 3 days, partly for the images, but mainly for the unacceptable and abusive nature of the post you left on by talk page about half an hour ago - 19:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. First thing to say, wherever possible, images made by yourself are prefered than images from online, especially if they are watermarked. But I presume your images are from the internet, so when uploading them, type (the squiggly brackets are important) into the description. If you message me a URL link to the page(s) where you found the images, I'm willing to take it from there - 12:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sniper Rifle Battlefield Heroes Done. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Just to confirm... All of your uploads come from a battlefieldheroes.com, right? If yes, then good, that's sorted. If no, I just need a simple URL hyperlink, then I can sort out the copyright and everyone's happy. - 20:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, that's all I need. Thanks for your co-operation. - 21:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, they're good. Graphical displays like those you put up work well, as normal stats are sometimes quite complicated. On a side note, when you create new sections for new games, such as those you made for Battlefield Play4Free, remember to put them at the bottom of the page. We try to keep everything in chronological order, so a game that was released in 2005 will be before a game released in 2011, for example. But keep up the good work, and if you need any help, just remember to ask! - 15:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Your userpage I restored the image on your userpage, because I could properly license it ;3 SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) BFH Bronze article Sure man, but you'll have to nominate it here. People will vote on whether to upgrade it or not, as I can't just do it just like that. Good work on the page, though. Looks real nice! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Images Well done on the BFH articles, Machine gun (Battlefield Heroes) looks sure to be successful as a Bronze article. Sadly, not all of the images you have uploaded recently have been copyright licensed. If you take a look at this page, every image down to and including File:Gunnerbfhlogo.png (17:41, 30 March 2011) - 50 images by my calculations - needs a source link or they will have to be deleted - 17:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks - 20:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Maxwell, can you tell me where you're getting you Battlefield Play4Free images? Or do you make them yourself? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure I quite understand what you mean. Can you give an example? - 17:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) BFH Stats Images Umm, it's not necessarily bad, but we have our gunboxes for stats, and seeing as you already put the stats in there, it wouldn't be necessary. And besides, it'd be best to avoid the extra licensing work. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if that thread is where you got those stats, you can add it in the |source= field of the gunboxes, between a markup. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations 15:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC)}} :Congrats Maxwell! Keep up the great work :D SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) BFH weapons prices Yep, sounds good to me. Good idea. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Maxwell, can you give me the source for the BFH stats images, such as this one? I need to license them, and I can't seem to find them in the sources you gave us already. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll also need the source for images like this and this. Thanks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the sources, but the stats one is for Bad Company 2, not Battlefield Heroes. Do you modify them yourself? As for the prices, I see what you mean. I was thinking maybe a template that could go in its own separate section. I'll get back to you on that one. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Also gonna need to give me the source for this one and others similar to it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright thanks for the sources again. For now, if you want, you can make a table for the prices. I'll try working on a template to make it look better. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) More images Hi Maxwell. I couldn't find some of your recent uploads in some of your sources. Here's the specific list: *File:590Assault.png *File:870ShotgunBFH.png *File:M-21Winter.png *File:M-21Normal.png *File:Logo M249 Winter.png *File:Tier1 M249.png *File:SOF PKM BFH.png *File:Fast PKM.png Can you give me a link to where you go them? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :For now, make a table. I'll work on a template for it soon enough. Thanks for the source. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Apologies OK then. Fair enough. I personally think it looks better in the infobox, but I will restore it for you and you can carry on with tables instead. However, when inserting the table, if you specify the width as 40%, it looks better and doesn't push it down below the infobox - 14:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The sounds are good. I put it a proper placement. I think I'll move the PBR sounds to the M1919 page, seems more fitting. As for the prices, well, I'll be gone for most of next week, so it may be a while before I get a template for it. SO if you really think it impedes in readability of the article, you can take it off. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC)